


I'm Already Mated

by violentincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Sex under 18, Suicide Attempt, Violence, Virgin Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has runaway from an abusive mate/abusive relationship. He collapses in the woods where a 16 year old Dean Winchester finds him. Castiel is now living with their pack, trying to ignore his feelings for Dean. What happens when Castiel's past finally catches up with him, and his new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my first attempt at Alpha/Omega fiction. It was meant to be a one-shot (as I have a hard time keeping up with continuing tics) but as I started writing, I realized that it was getting two long. This will be a two part fic. Here is the first half, and the second half will be coming shortly (hopefully).
> 
> I do not have a beta so if you spot any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first Omegaverse fic. If you do please let me know. Thanks :)

Castiel woke up disoriented. His head and eyes hurt, his throat was raw, and his body was sore. He rubbed his eyes trying to relieve the pain, trying to remember what happened. The last thing that he recalled was running through the woods all night, and then….then he collapsed.

“Shit!” he thought, sitting up with a jolt. Had they found him? He looked around, the room a bit dark, some rays of sun shining in through the curtains. Where was he? He paused sniffing, trying to get a grip on his bearings. No, this was not his old pack community. He didn’t recognize the scent. He sniffed again, and smelt an Alpha, and the smell was getting stronger and stronger. He heard the knob turn, and a man walked in.

Castiel tensed on the bed, ready to flee at the first sign of danger.

“Good. You’re up.” the stranger said. “I thought I detected a change in your heart rate.”

“Where am I?” Castiel asked, his voice hoarser then it should have been. It hurt to speak.

“You’re at my house. My name’s John Winchester. I’m the Alpha of this pack.” John gestured to a glass of water on the table by Castiel’s head. “Please drink.”

Castiel picked up the glass, and brought it to his nose. Not smelling anything strange, he took a sip of it, and then another and another until the glass was fully empty.

“Why am I here?” 

“My son. He found you past out in the woods last night while playing with some of his friends. He called me from his phone. He wouldn’t leave your side until you were somewhere safe.”

At that moment, like he had been summoned, a boy burst through the door. He had short brown hair, freckles dotting his cheeks, and the greenest eyes that Castiel had ever laid eyes upon.

“Dad!” the boy yelled. “You said you’d tell me as soon as he woke up!”

“He just woke Dean. I didn’t want to overwhelm him.”

Dean walked over, eyes roaming Castiel’s face. “I’m Dean.” he said offering his hand.

Castiel hesitantly took the proffered hand, and shook it. “Castiel.”

“Castiel.” Dean said, letting it roll off of his tongue. He leaned in a bit, sniffing the air around Castiel. “Pleasure to meet you.”

As Dean got closer, Castiel leaned further away, but not before he caught it. Dean’s scent made his stomach flip. He smelt like the woods, fresh air, and home. Dean had not yet presented, so it was faint, but it was there. It made Castiel want to tilt his neck, and offer up his submission. Castiel’s eyes widened, looking at Dean scared.  
“Y-you’re…” he stuttered, shocked.

“Your mate.” Dean said, finishing for him.

John cleared his throat, causing Dean to step away, his eyes never leaving Castiel’s. “So it’s true.” he said. “Dean told me you were, but he hasn’t presented yet. I thought he was mistaken, we weren’t sure that he was an Alpha.”

Castiel shook his head. “No. I…I have a mate.” he said, lowering the neck of his shirt to reveal a bit mark on his shoulder blade.

Dean growled, taking the step back towards Castiel. “I knew I smelt someone on you! He is not your true mate!

Castiel frowned lowering his eyes, not wanting to look at Dean. He didn’t know the other, but he did know that he didn’t want to disappoint him. Castiel knew that Azazel was not his true mate, but he had been marked, claimed. There was nothing he could do about it. Not to mention Azazel would kill Dean in a second if he thought that he was remotely a threat. Castiel finally looked back up, meeting Dean’s eyes again. “You’re just a child.”

“I’m 16! I will present soon.”

“16!?” Castiel shook his head. “No…I…I’m sorry.”

Dean went to open his mouth, when John cut him off. “Dean.” John warned. “Go check on Sam.”

“He’s fine. He’s doing his homework.”

“Go see if he needs any help.”

“We both know he doesn’t. He’s smarter then me.”

“Dean. Now!” John said, raising his voice, the Alpha in him showing itself.

Dean looked like he was going to open his mouth and protest, but then he just sighed and nodded. “Yes dad.” He said, shooting once last glance at Castiel before storming out of the room.

“I’m sorry about him. He can be overwhelming, stubborn, and doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut.”

Castiel nodded.

“Do you need to use our phone? You can call your mate to come pick you up.” he said.

Castiel looked up at John his eyes widening in horror. “NO!” he practically yelled. “I…I can’t go back there.”

John paused studying Castiel. It was obvious that Castiel was afraid of his mate, which meant that he probably belonged to an abusive Alpha. He nodded. “Alright. I’m not going to make you go back. You may stay in our pack as long as you like. If it’s just for a few days, you can stay here. If it’s for longer, there are a couple of townhouses on the other side of town. I’ll have one cleaned up for you and you can stay there. It’ll take a day or so though.”

Castiel looked at John. “Why are you doing this?”

“I don’t stand for abuse. If I didn’t offer, my wife would. She doesn’t like to see anyone hurt. My family likes to take care of others.” he said, shrugging. “And now that I know…I can’t just throw my son’s mate out.”

“I have no intention of mating with someone 12 years younger then me.”

“Even so.” John said. “The offer stands. I”ll get you some clean clothes so that you can take a shower, and I’ll tell Mary to start cooking you some lunch.”

“Thank you.” Castiel said.

After talking with Mary, and being introduced to some one the other members of the pack, Castiel decided to stay. John and his best friend Bobby got to work on setting up a town house for him. It only took two days, but Castiel was glad to be moving into his own place. Not that he didn’t like the Winchesters and their house, but he could use some time alone. During those two days at the Winchester house, Sam and Dean had not left his side. Sam liked playing with him, and when he found out that Castiel knew a few different languages, hadn’t stopped bugging him. Dean…well Dean on the other hand, just wouldn’t leave him alone. If Castiel sat down to watch television, so would Dean. If he picked up a book to read, Dean would pick one up and read right next to him. Not that he minded, Dean was a great kid, but he didn’t want the pup getting the wrong idea. There was no way that he was going to ruin the pup’s life by letting him mate with an old guy.

Though, Castiel found out that he had a hard time saying no to Dean. Dean would ride his bike to Castiel’s house everyday after school. Sometimes he would bring Sam with him, but more often then not it would just be Dean. They spent a lot of their time watching movies, as Dean thought that it was some type of sin that Castiel had never seen classics such as Star Wars, or Lord of the Rings. He even brought over a couple of his older video game systems, so that he could continuously tease Castiel about kicking his ass in them.

On the weekends Dean would always invite Castiel over for dinner. Castiel would say no, Dean would go home and complain to his mother, then Mary would always call Castiel and tell him that he better not insult her by not coming. It was the same conversation every week, but he always felt that he was inconveniencing them.

Everyone had welcomed him to the town right away and he found that he really enjoyed living here. Though, at times, he did miss his old pack. He didn’t miss his mate, but he missed his friends and family that he had left behind. He missed his brothers Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer, and his sister Anna. He wished that he could contact them, but to do so would be putting his new life at risk. He didn’t want to give Azazel anyway of finding him.

“Hey Cas.” a voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Castiel smiled, Dean had given him that nickname, and it seemed to stick. Everyone began calling him that. He looked at the red headed girl sitting next to him on the couch. 

“Yes?” he asked.

“This is the best episode of season 10. The Doctor kicks some serious ass soon, and you’re sitting there staring off into space!”

“Sorry Chalie.” Castiel said. “I was just thinking about how much I miss my family.”

Charlie gave him a small smile, and then pulled her legs up onto the couch, folding them underneath her. “Why did you run away from home anyway?” she asked. She knew that it was a sore topic with him, so she had never pushed before, but they had gotten close over the past couple of months and she wanted to know.

“My mate.” he paused. “My mate was abusive. I’m pretty sure he loved me, but the power of being an Alpha went to his head. He would hit me for the smallest mistake, but…he was my mate ya know?”

Charlie nodded. “So what made you finally leave?”

“We’ve had been together since I was 20. About five years ago I got pregnant.” he said, his hand subconsciously moving to rest on his stomach. “He still hit me, but he kept it to my face. He didn’t want to endanger my pregnancy. But then one night when I was half-way through my pregnancy he came home drunk. I asked him where he had been and he hit me, saying that I had no right to ask him. He was Alpha and he did whatever he wanted to. I grabbed his hand telling him to go bed, and he lost it. He told me that I wasn’t the one who gave the orders. When I tried to tell him it hadn’t been an order, he pushed me. I lost my balance and I fell down the stairs. I…I lost my pup.”

Charlie gasped and covered her mouth. “Oh Cas. I’m so sorry.”

“After that I…I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep. If my pup couldn’t live I didn’t want to either. So when Azazel was at work one day I tried to kill myself. He found me on the floor, almost dead. For about a month he didn’t lay a hand on me. He began to hit me again, but we stopped having sex during my heat. He told me that when I was ready, we could try again. He may have been an asshole, but he didn’t want to force me to get pregnant again. Then the night I came here, he told me that we were both getting old. In a couple of years I wouldn’t be able to have pups anymore. He gave me time, but the next time I went into heat, he would get me with pup. I couldn’t do it.” Castiel whispered. “I couldn’t go through the pregnancy worried for my unborn pups life. I couldn’t let my pup be born to a father who might beat it too, so I ran.”

“Oh God Cas. I had no idea.” Charlie said leaning in to give him a hug. Castiel hugged her back, and with her hands rubbing his back comfortingly he finally lost it. He cried for his pup, for his family that he had and never would have, and the life that he left behind. 

__________________________________________________  
Once football season opened up, Dean signed up right away. He had been on the football team since he started high school, and was one-if not the best-one on the team. He had been practicing with Sam over the summer, and even convinced Castiel to throw the ball around with him a bit, even though Castiel was not made for sports. Dean never made fun of him though. Just put his arm’s around Castiel and showed him how to properly throw a ball. Which, because of the height difference probably seemed a bit silly, but it still made Castiel’s stomach flip all the same.

So that was why he found himself sitting on the high school bleachers waiting for the football game to start. He promised Dean that he would be there to cheer him on for their first game of the season. Though, he and Dean both knew that he would most likely be at all of Dean’s games.

“Hey. Do you mind if I sit here?” a voice asked.

Castiel turned towards the voice, and saw a pretty woman standing next to him. He caught her scent and realized that she was a Beta. He shook his head. “Of couse not.” he said gesturing to the spot.

She sat down. “I’m Hannah.” she said offering her hand.

“Castiel.”

“Are you here to watch your son?”

“No. I don’t have any children. He’s…he’s my friend’s son. I’m here for the support.”

Hannah chuckled. “I know what you mean. I don’t have any children either, but I’ve been coming to my nephew’s games since he was in Elementary School. I’ve never missed one. I love him to death and I love to watch him play.”

Though Castiel didn’t know much about football, beside from what Dean had taught him, he found himself caught up in the game. Dean was an amazing player. It was like he was born to be on the field. He was so graceful with the ball, and the confidence oozed off of him. Castiel found it pretty hot, but shook all notions out of his head, as soon as he started thinking about them. He found himself laughing, and cheering along side Hannah, and when their team won, he stood up hollering for Dean.

As soon as Dean finished the game, he quickly went to the locker room to change. He knew that Cas had shown up to watch the game. He saw him in the front row, cheering for him, and knew that he had to play better then normal. He wanted to show off for Cas, he wanted the other man to be proud of him. Practically, running out of the locker room he made a beeline for Castiel. It was then that he noticed the woman standing next to him. She and Castiel were facing each other, and the woman laughed at something that Castiel had said, her hand coming up to brush Castiel’s arm. Dean’s nostrils flared and he stormed over.

“Cas!” Dean said, standing close to him.

Castiel turned to look at Dean smiling. “Dean! You won! Congratulations!” he said leaning down to hug the other. “You were amazing!” he pulled away, his smile faltering when he smelled the anger wafting off of Dean.

“Who are you?” Dean asked, glaring at Hannah.

“My name’s Hannah. I was just talking to your friend about how well you guys played today.”

“My mate.” Dean said.

Hannah paused confused. “What?”

“My mate. You were talking to my mate about how well I played today.”

“Oh!” her eyes widened in shock. She looked at Dean, Castiel, Dean and then back. “I…I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Dean!” Castiel said. “I’m sorry.” he said looking at Hannah. “He is my mate…but he’s not…I….we’re not.”

“No…no. It’s fine. I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I’ll just uh…nice to meet you Dean. Castiel.” she said before turning around and hurrying off.

“Dean! What did we talk about!? You can’t just go around telling people I’m your mate. We are not mated!”

“I can when someone is trying to steal my mate from me!”

“ She was just being nice! And we’ve been through this, we are not going to be mated.”

“You keep saying that Castiel, but you need to quite lying to yourself.”

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed. “Dean. Lets just drop it. I promised you a congratulatory dinner if you won. Where would you like to go?”

“The Roadhouse. They have the best burgers.”

Castiel chuckled. “Of course. You’re lucky your best friends with the owner’s daughter or you’d never be allowed in there.

The football team continued to dominate for the rest of the season, Dean definitely becoming their start player. They would have never won those games without him. After football season, Dean began to help his Uncle Bobby out in the car repair shop. Castiel would never admit it, but he loved when Dean would show up after work, grease on his hands, the scent of sweat all over him. It made Cas shiver.

When the end of the school year rolled around Dean opted to skip his Junior prom, and instead had his feet up on Cas’s coffee table, a bowl of popcorn on his lap.  
“You know Dean. You could have done this any weekend. You really should have went to your prom.”

“Junior prom.”

“So? What does that matter? All of your friend’s are there. It’d probably a lot more fun then sitting here with me on the couch.”

Dean shook his head. “My friends might be there, but the one person I want to be there isn’t.” he said looking over at Cas.

Castiel blushed. “Dean. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m not. Look, if you’re that upset over me missing my “prom” then make it up to me.”

“How?”

Dean got up and pulled out his i-pod. He plugged it into Cas’s speakers. “Dance with me.” he said, turning the i-pod on.

Castiel shook his head. “You cannot be serious. I can’t dance.” he said.

“I’m being deadly serious. If you want to make it up to me, dance.” he walked over and offered his hand to the older male.

Cas paused thinking about it, then hesitantly took Dean’s hand. Dean pulled him up, and lead him to the other side of the coffee table. He released the other man’s hand, put his hands on Castiel’s hips, and pulled him close. Castiel gasped, stumbling forward, his hands coming out to catch themselves on Dean’s chest. He looked up at the other man, and then hesitantly wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. He didn’t realize how tall the other man had gotten over the past few months. He now had to look up at him, or how muscular the 17 year old was now. He blushed, and lowered his eyes. Dean lead him, the both of the swaying to the music, Castiel’s heart wanting to beat right out of his chest.

“Cas.” Dean whispered, gripping Castiel’s chin with one hand, and tilting his head up. Their eyes met, and Castiel gasped, staring into his eyes, time seeming to have stopped. Dean gave him a small smile, and then hesitantly leaned in brushing his lips against Castiel’s. Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed, and he moved his lips against Dean’s. The kiss was soft, and gentle and sweet. Their lips moving against each other’s in time with the music. It was when the song was broken by AC/DC blaring out of the speaker that Castiel realized what he was doing. 

He gasped and pulled away, and Dean walked over to lower the music. After he did so, he walked back over, and grabbed Cas’s chin again leaning in for another kiss. Castiel shook his head, and pushed Dean away. “No.”

“Cas.” Dean said, looking at him hurt. 

“I think you should go Dean.” Castiel said.

“You can’t tell me that you didn’t feel that Cas! Don’t pull away from me baby….please.”

“Dean. You need to go. Please.”

Dean frowned staring at the other man, and then slowly nodded. “Yeah. Alright Cas. I’ll see you later.” he walked over to the couch, picked up and his, and walked out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean presents, and some kinky "sex".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this story is turning out to be longer then I expected. I really only expected it to be a one shot. I plan on there being two more smutty scenes, and I didn't want to cram all three into one chapter. Therefore there will probably be two more chapters. One that concludes the main part of the story, and then a cute little prologue for after. I also took creative liberties on the vibrator in this chapter.
> 
> Once again I am betaing myself, and this is my first time writing an Alpha/Omega story. If you catch any problems please let me know in the comments. If you don't see any problems please still comment and let me know how I'm doing XD

After finally having kissed Castiel that was all that Dean wanted to do. But after a week of a strained relationship he gave up. Dean knew that Cas would come around eventually, after all they were true mates, for now he just wanted to go back to how things were, no matter how much he hated having to wait.

Dean still had about a month left of school, and he couldn’t wait until it let out. He would spend the whole summer trying to convince Cas to finally be his. It was at school the next day that Dean finally presented. He always felt bad for the one’s that went into heat for the first time while they presented, especially when they were at school. Luckily that did not happen to him. He didn’t even know that his scent had changed until students kept turning around to look at him, one even congratulating him on his Alpha status. He was ecstatic. He couldn’t wait to tell Cas. Maybe now the other would stop treating him like a child, and start treating him like his mate.

Once school was out he rode his bike as fast as he could to Castiel’s house. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knew that the other was home, the lights were on. Trying the door knob, he opened it and went inside.

“Cas?” he called out.

Castiel had always been careful. He always called John to let him know when he was in heat and to not let Dean come over. He didn’t think he would be able to push the other away if Dean came on to him. Dean always respected that, and gave him his space during that time. But, in Dean’s rush to tell Castiel the good news, he didn’t check his phone therefore not seeing the messages from John and Castiel.

As Dean neared Cas’s bedroom door he smelt it. He smelt the others slick, and his arousal. He knew that Cas was in heat, and he knew that he should turn around and go home but being this close was too much. He opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight of Cas. Castiel was lying on the bed, completely naked. His legs were bent at the knees, and spread wide. His right hand was snaked under his leg, two fingers pumping in and out of his ass, while his other hand was rubbing his pre-cum around the tip of his cock.

“Cas.” Dean growled, his voice hoarse.

Castiel’s eyes shot open, blue eyes meeting Dean’s green. Hair was stuck to his forehead, his cheeks glistening with sweat. 

“D-dean.” Castiel said, his voice an octane deeper then normal, if even possible. “Y-you need to g-Oh!” he screamed, as his fingers brushed his prostate. He knew that he should stop, but his brain seemed to have a mind of it’s own at the moment.

Dean shook his head, and began to walk towards the bed. “No. Let me- let your Alpha-take care of you.” He climbed onto the bed, and crawled in between Castiel’s legs, nuzzling at the other’s neck. Cas tilted his head, and let out a gasp, catching a whiff of Dean’s scent.

“Alpha…mine.”

Dean nodded. “All yours Cas.” he whispered. “Take your hands out of your hole.”

Castiel shook his head. “Need them.” he moaned.

“I know baby, but I promise you, you won’t be disappointed.” He nipped Castiel’s neck lightly, teasing.

Castiel shivered, and pulled his fingers out of his ass.

“Good boy.” Dean said. He grabbed Castiel’s hand and took one of his fingers into his mouth sucking. “Oh god baby. You’re slick…you taste so good. Could eat you all day.” Once both of Castiel’s fingers were licked clean, Dean pushed his own in, letting out a groan. If this was how tight Cas was around his fingers, he could only imagine what it would feel like around his cock.

“More. Already stretched myself.”

“Whatever you need baby.” Dean said, sliding another in. He scissored his two fingers back and forth, stretching him out even more. Once he was positive he wouldn’t hurt Castiel, he began to fuck him with his fingers, his fingers banging against his prostate.

“Yes! Dean, oh god!” Cas moaned throwing his head back. He began to push back against Dean’s fingers, trying to make them go deeper. “D-dean…I…I need.”

“Tell me what you need baby. Anything.” Dean growled, watching his fingers move in and out of his mate hungrily. He could feel his own cock leaking in his pants, but this was not about him, it was about all about Cas.

“My…my drawer. There’s-AH- there’s a….vibrator. I need it…I need the knot.”

Dean pulled his fingers out, and opened the drawer. Inside was a purple vibrator. Once it was in and the button was pressed, the knot would release and lock into Cas until one of them turned it off. Dean know that during the heat, only a knot could sate an Omega, if not, their need wouldn’t subside until their heat was finished.

“Baby. Want to see you fuck your hand while I fuck you with this. Can you do that for me?”

Castiel nodded. “Y-yes.” he said, and he gripped his leaking cock giving it a tug.

He shook his head. “Not like this. Get on all fours. Show me your hole.”

Castiel whimpered and did as he asked. “Deaaan” he begged.

Dean gripped Cas’s cheeks in is hand and spread them, moaning at the sight of Castiel’s puckered hole. “Touch yourself.”

Castiel immediately took himself in his hand and began pumping.

Dean slowly worked the vibrator into Castiel’s ass, wishing that it was him as he did so. He pulled it out, then pushed it back in slowly, once, twice, three times, and then he lost it. He began to fuck Castiel with the vibrator as hard and fast as he could, imagining that it was him pounding inside of the other man’s ass. 

Castiel started screaming and couldn’t stop. Dean loved that the other was so vocal in bed, his cock pounding more and more at every sound Cas made.

“Dean…I…I’m going to…I need..”

Dean nodded, and turned the vibrator on, the knot slowly enlarging, pressing up against Cas’s sweet spot. Cas finally bucked into his hands, cumming, his hips not stopping until he milked every last drop out of himself. It was only when the other collapsed on the bed, that Dean turned the vibrator off. Waiting a minute to make sure the knot was fully gone, he pulled it out, and tossed it onto the other side of the bed. He crawled up to the other’s side, and comfortingly began to rub his back. It didn’t take long before Castiel drifted off to sleep.

Dean knew that he had to leave. When Castiel woke up, and was in his right mind he would be furious, not at Dean but at himself. He would be angry that he let Dean do that to him. He didn’t want to get in an argument with his mate after having such a good time, but first he really needed to do something about the problem in his pants. He went into the bathroom and jacked off into the toilet. He grabbed a washcloth, and brought it out, cleaning Castiel up as best as he could. He then grabbed the vibrator and put it in the bathtub for Cas to take care of later. Leaning down, he gave the other man a kiss on the cheek before heading home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next Chapter. Like I said this chapter will wrap up the main story, and the next chapter will be a prologue ending it all. I have both typed up, so I will be posting it right after this one.

They both pretended like it never happened. Neither one brought it up, at least not verbally. For the first couple of days after the “incident” Castiel would blush whenever he saw Dean for the first time, but Dean let it go. He figured that Cas wouldn’t talk to him if he mentioned it, so it was safer not to.

It was on the first day of Summer, almost a year since Castiel had come to their town, that there was a knock on their door. The three of them, Castiel, Sam, and Dean, were sitting on the Winchester’s couch playing video games. Castiel was beating Dean in Madden, and Dean kept insisting that it wasn’t real football. He told Sam and Castiel that if they really wanted to beat him, they should meet him on the field. Sam just told him to stop being a sore loser. Dean paused the game, tossing his remote on the couch. 

“I”ll get the door.” he said. He paused when he opened the door and saw a stranger on his doorstep, and a strong Alpha at that, judging by his scent.

“Hey.” Dean said. “Hold on. DAD!!!” he yelled so that his voice would travel up the stairs. “SOMEONE’S HERE TO SEE YOU!”

The stranger shook his head. “I’m here for Castiel.” 

“Cas?” Dean furrowed his brows. Had Castiel been seeing someone behind his back?

“I’m his mate. I’m here to take him home.”

Dean stared at the man, his eyes wide and mouth open. “His mate?”

The man nodded and pushed past Dean, and into the house.

“Castiel.” the man said, his voice loud and authoritative. 

Castiel heard the voice, and his body tensed. “No.” he whispered.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, looking at the other man worried.

“Don’t make me wait all day. You know how I hate to be kept waiting.” the man said, stepping into the living room.

“Azazel.” Castiel said, getting off of the couch. “How…what?”

“What? You didn’t think I’d find you? You should know better Castiel. I don’t let what’s mine go so easily. Nor do I like being made a fool of in front of my pack.” He grabbed Castiel by the arm roughly, his fingers pressing tight enough to leave bruises. “Lets go.”

“Who are you?” John asked, coming down the stairs.

Azazel plastered a smile on his face, and turned towards John, dropping Castiel’s arm. “I’m Azazel. Thank you for taking care of my mate, but he’s been away from home long enough. It’s time for him to come home.”

John looked at Azazel, and then at Castiel. “Do you want to go back with him Castiel?” John knew that if he said no, and didn’t allow Castiel to go with him that it could mean war between their packs. Azazel seemed like the type who would rather fight then let “his property” go. John didn’t want a war, but Castiel was his son’s mate after all, and he already started viewing him as family.

Castiel nodded. “Yes.” he said not meeting John’s eyes. “He’s my mate after all.” Truthfuly he didn't want to go back now or ever, but he didn’t want any of them-especially Dean-getting hurt because of him.

“Cas! You can’t. You’re my mate! I’m your true Alpha!” Dean shouted, pushing between Castiel and Azazel.

Azazel’s eyes flashed in anger at the audacity of the child, but then he began to laugh. “You need to learn your place pup.”

As much as it was going to pain Castiel to hurt Dean, he had to for his own safety. 

“It’s true Dean. You are just a child. You need to find someone your own age.”

“But Cas! I…I love you!” he whispered, staring at the other male.

Castiel’s heart clenched at the confession. “I’m sorry Dean, but I don’t feel that way about you.”

Dean clenched his fists at his sides. “Stop lying to yourself Cas!”

“Dean! Enough!” John barked.

“Listen to your father pup. He’s a smart man. Lets go Castiel.”

“Can we at least stop at my house? I want to grab some things.” Castiel whispered, eyes kept down in shame and submissiveness to appease his Alpha.

“You’ve been a bad bitch. I shouldn’t let you but I’m feeling…nice. Lets go.”

“John. Thank you for everything.” he replied, meaning every word.

“Goodbye Dean.” Castiel whispered, looking at the other male.

“Now Castiel.” Azazel ordered.

Lowering his head, Castiel followed Azazel out the door.

“I can’t believe you dad! How could you let him go with that monster?”

“Castiel is an adult Dean. It’s his choice. I can’t decide for him.”

“He’s scared! He’s not thinking straight!”

“Enough Dean. Don’t talk back to me. Go upstairs until you’ve calmed down.”

Angry, Dean stormed upstairs, but as soon as he got there he opened his window and jumped out. He would get back his mate if it was the last thing he did. 

Dean got on his bike, and rode his bike to Castiel’s townhouse, his feet pumping as fast as they could. He leaned his bike against the side of the townhouse, and crept around to the front. He peered in through the window just in time to see Azazel’s hand connect with Castiel’s face. He yelled something, and then punched him in the stomach, once, twice. He saw Castiel cry out, and back himself into the wall, hands out in submission, trying to get Azazel to stop. Azazel grabbed Castiel by the arm and threw him to the ground, Castiel barely having enough time to catch himself with his hands. Dean’s eyes dilated, and he started to take deep breaths in and out, his whole body shaking with rage. It was when he saw Azazel start to unbutton his pants, that he threw open the door, and stormed inside.

“Get away from him Azazel! Now!” 

Castiel looked up at Dean, his face a mask of fear. 

Azazel stopped and turned around, his eyes murderous. 

“You are one stupid pup. If you apologize, and leave right now I’ll let you live.”

“There is no way I would apologize to someone as disgusting as you! Leave Castiel alone, and get the fuck out of our community.”

Azazel laughed. “Stupid pup. He is my bitch, and I can treat him as such. Everything that happens to him he deserves.” 

“No one deserves to be beaten or subjected to the likes of you.”

“You are trying my patience pup. Last warning.”

“Dean please.” Castiel whispered. “Listen to him and get out of here.”

Dean shook his head. “No Cas. I am your mate, your Alpha. It is my job to protect you.” He looked back at Azazel, eyes locking with his, trying to show no fear. “I challenge you.” he said.

“What?” Azazel barked through a fit of laughter.

“I challenge you. If I win you get the fuck out of here, and never come back to bother me or Cas. If you win you can take Castiel home.”

“Dean! You can’t! You don’t stand a chance!” Castiel yelled. “He won’t stop when your down, he’ll kill you!”

“Now now Castiel.” Azazel said smirking. “The boy knows what he’s doing. Let him be a real Alpha for a moment. I accept your challenge Dean. Winner takes all.”

Dean nodded, and got into a fighting stance. His dad and Bobby were suspicious untrusting bastards. Since Dean and Sam could walk, they started to train them in the art of self defense. In case either of them became Alpha, they had to know how to protect their pack and themselves. Dean might not be able to beat Azazel, but he was sure as hell going to try his hardest, and go down fighting.

Azazel just stood there a cocky smirk on his face. If Dean was truly Castiel’s true mate like he said, Castiel would be devastated when he killed Dean. Azazel would relish in that fact, as this was all of Castiel’s fault. If he just acted like the good submissive bitch he was supposed to be, none of this would even be happening.

Sick of waiting around, Dean lunged, swinging at Azazel. Azazel let him get the punch in, let him think he had a chance before he caught Dean’s arm as it was coming back up for another swing, stopping him in mid-motion. He brought his other hand up landing a sucker punch right in Dean’s abdomen.

Castiel watched from the floor in horror, his world going in slow motion. He knew that Azazel was going to kill Dean. He could not let that happen! Picking himself up he ran to the kitchen, and grabbed a butcher knife out of the drawer. He ran back into the living room to see Dean pinned up against the wall. Azazel’s hand was wrapped around Dean’s neck, pinning him there, as the other hand landed punch after punch on his face.

Castiel ran over and grabbed the arm that Azazel was using the hit Dean. “Azazel, stop please.” Castiel begged.

Azazel turned around, his nostrils flaring. “Do. Not. Tell me what to do bitch!” he spit out. Castiel took that moment to slide the knife horizontally, up through Azazel’s ribs. Azazel looked at Castiel in shock, his hand releasing Dean, allowing the other male to fall to the floor. He looked down at the knife in horror, and gripped the handle pulling it out, blood spurting as he did so. “What did you do Castiel!?” he roared.

“I…I’m sorry.” Castiel said backing up. “I…I couldn’t let you kill Dean.”

Azazel took a step towards Castiel, but when he went to take another, his legs gave out beneath him and he fell to the floor. He caught himself with his hands, wheezing. His wheezing soon turned to coughing, and blood began to bubble from his mouth. In a matter of minutes it was over. Azazel fell to the floor, dead. It took another minute or so for Castiel and Dean to snap out of the shock, both staring at the body in horror.

Castiel looked up at Dean, all of the color drained from his face. “Oh my god Dean…I…what…”

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but as he took a step forward he hunched over in pain.

“Dean! Dean! What’s wrong!?” Castiel asked, scared that Azazel had possibly hurt Dean internally.

“No…no not now.” Dean groaned, taking a step backwards from Castiel.

It was then that Castiel smelt it. Dean's body was telling him he needed to rut. The myriad of different emotions Dean must have went through in this past hour, along with the adrenaline, and his hormones must have kickstarted something.

“Dean. You need to get out of here. Get home.”

Dean shook his head. “I…I can’t Cas. I can’t leave you here. Not after…” he said, hand gesturing to Azazel on the floor. “Plus…I…I don’t think I’m going to make it. I…I can keep it in control. Call my father Castiel.” 

Castiel pulled out his phone. What a mess. They were going to have to explain this to John, while also dealing with Dean going through this. He was about to press the call button when he saw Dean hunch over again. His breathing was uneven, his fists clenched tightly, knuckles white, his eyes slammed shut. In that moment, seeing his mate in pain, Castiel made a decision. They would deal with the Azazel situation in a minute, Dean needed him. He grabbed Dean by the hand and began to pull him towards the bedroom.

“Cas. You need to get away from me. Don’t touch me.”

“Dean. It will be okay. Trust me.” He pulled Dean into the bedroom and shut the door. “You need to get this out of your system. Use me.”

Dean looked up at Castiel in shock. “You mean…?” he asked trailing off. 

Castiel shook his head. “No Dean. Not sex, but there’s other ways to get you off. Let me take care of you.” He began to strip off his clothes, looking away embarrassed when he saw the way Dean was staring at him. Dean stalked over, and grabbed Castiel’s chin tilting his head back. 

“Don’t be embarrassed baby. I love you. I love your body. Everything about you.” he said before smashing their lips together. Dean backed Castiel up, until his knees hit the bed. Castiel feel down against the sheets, pulling Dean down with him. 

He had managed to get his shirt off, and pants unbuttoned before embarrassment had taken over. Bucking his hips up, he grabbed the hem of his pants, and pulled those and his boxers off at the same time. “Dean.” he groaned, when the other male took his erection in his hands. “I want to you to use my slick. Get my thighs nice and wet, and fuck them.”

Dean nodded, and moved off of Cas, letting the older male turn onto his side. He dipped his fingers, in the slick, that was already dripping out of Cas’s ass, and began to massage it into his thighs. When he saw that they were glistening from the amount smeared on them, he unzipped his pants pulling his cock out. He laid down, chest flush against Castiel’s back, and wrapped his arm around the other male’s waist. Lining his hips up with Castiel’s thighs, he thrust his dick against Castiel’s leg. When Castiel felt him there, he clenched his thigh’s together, leaving enough room for Dean to thrust in and out. The pressure, and the tightness making it feel like Dean was fucking his hole. 

Dean gripped Castiel’s cock, and began to move his hand in time with his thrusts, guttural moans coming out of him as he fucked Castiel’s thighs hard and fast. Dean didn’t have any experience doing anything like this before, and it wasn’t long before he was cumming, screaming Castiel’s name. He continued to tug on Cas as he rode out his orgasm, until Castiel gave a cry of his own. They both lay there panting, Castiel still locked in Dean’s arms, as Dean came two more times before his knot finally went down.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean, Castiel, and John were on the way to Azazel’s community. Azazel had accepted Dean’s challenge and Dean had won, officially making him the new head Alpha of Azazel’s pack. John was coming because since Dean was only 17. He would help Dean run things until Dean turned of age next year and could do it by himself. Castiel, well Castiel was just happy to be returning home. He missed his family, and he couldn’t wait to see them.

When they arrived at the town entrance, Dean felt himself begin to get nervous. He took a deep breath before climbing out of the car.

“Clarence!” a women screamed as soon as Castiel stepped out of the car. Castiel rolled his eyes. “That’s Meg.” he whispered to Dean. “She was Azazel’s favorite. He was training her to become leader, in case anything every happened to him.”

“Should I be worried?” Dean asked.

“No. I don’t think so.” Castiel managed to get out, before she enveloped him in a giant hug. Dean walked towards the town, trying not to growl, as he left the two behind him. 

To Dean’s surprise everyone welcomed him, especially when they realized that John and Dean were good, kind people. Unsurprisingly Azazel had ruled the pack with an iron fist, and almost everyone feared him. 

While Dean was meeting with the rest of town, Casitiel went home to visit his brother’s who were glad to have him back, and glad that he was free of Azazel. Once all of the meetings were done, they all went back to a hotel to sleep for the night, none of the wanting to make the trip back until morning. Castiel didn’t want to go back to his house because of all the bad memories there, so he stayed in a room next to Dean, and his father.

Dean and Castiel had never talked about what happened during his heat. They hadn’t had any time. Once they called John, they had to take care of pack matters, and notify Azazel’s. Then they began to plan for their trip, and other matters were pushed aside. Now that the meeting was over, Dean wasn’t going to let Castiel run anymore. 

He smiled when Castiel answered the door. “Hey. Can we talk?”

“Sure.” Castiel said, moving aside to let Dean in. “What’s wrong?”

Dean sat down in one of the chairs at the table, feeling that the bed was too personal. “We need to talk about us.”

Castiel sighed. “There’s nothing to talk about Dean. There is no us.”

“Yes there is Cas. You can’t keep ignoring it and pretending it’s not there. You can’t keep pretending you don’t have feelings for me.”

Castiel sat down, staring at his hands as he fiddled with them. “I…I do have feelings for your Dean, but nothing will ever come of them.”

“And why not Castiel!? We’re true mates, that’s not something that you ignore.” 

“Because. I’m too old for you. When you’re ready for pups I won’t be able to have them. When you’re 35 I’ll be almost 50.”

“None of that matters to me Castiel. All that matters to me is you!”

“Well it matters to me Dean. I will not budge on this, so you need to respect me.”

Dean growled, and then nodded. “I’m not Azazel. I’m not going to force you to do anything, but…but you are making a huge mistake Castiel. And I…I can’t keep being around you, acting like everything is okay when it never will be. I’m going to give up my rights to this pack.”

“What!?” Castiel exclaimed standing up. “You can’t! Why?”

“Because I’m not stupid Cas. You’ll meet someone else. Even if they’re not your true mate you’ll meet someone else, fall in love with them, and have a family. I…I cannot watch that. I would want to kill them for having you when I can’t. It would kill me to see you happy with some one who isn’t me. Meg seems like a nice woman. Strange, and a bit scary but I don’t think she’d be a bad pack Alpha.”

“She wouldn’t be but…she wouldn’t be as good as you, and after what this pack has been subjected to for years they deserve the best Alpha they can have. I’ll leave.”

“I won’t kick you out of your home Cas. You are not getting it taken from you again.”

“You’re not kicking me out. I’m leaving willingly Dean. It’s my choice.”

“You would really rather leave your home, your family, then be mated to me Cas?” Dean said, his heart finally fully breaking. “Fine. You have until I turn 18 to find a place and get out. If you’re not out of here by then, Meg has the pack.” he stood up from the chair, his face blank, his voice emotionless. He walked over to the door, and opened it. “Oh and Castiel. Lose my number.” he said, and walked out of the door, not looking back once. He couldn’t bring himself to go back to his room yet, so he walked to their car, got in, hunched himself over the wheel and cried.

Castiel collapsed in the chair as soon as Dean left. He hated hurting Dean like that but he knew it was for the best. After a few minutes he stood up, threw his coat on, and walked to his brother Gabriel’s house. As soon as Gabriel let him in, he took lost it. 

“Woah woah little bro. Why so glum chum?”

“I…I lost my true mate forever.”

“Azazel?” Gabriel growled annoyed. “He was not your true mate.” 

“No. Not Azazel. Dean.”

“Dean!? Dean’s your true mate? Well Cassie…you didn’t lose him. He’s still here.”

Castiel shook his head. “No. I let him go. He’s too young for me. I couldn’t ruin his life.”

“If he wants you it’s not ruining his life. You two are true mates for a reason. Not being together will ruin his, and your life.”

“My mind’s made up Gabriel.”

Gabriel frowned. “All right Cassie. I’ll get the ice cream.”

 

**************************************

About a month passed and all Castiel could think about was Dean. He was the first thought when he woke, the last when he went to sleep, and all the ones in between. Then one night when he was lying awake he realized that no matter how hard he tried he would never get over Dean because even though it was a fact that they were true mates, it was also a fact that he had fallen hopelessly in love with Dean. He just hoped that it wasn’t too late. 

John let him in without question, and he walked right up to Dean’s room and knocked on the door. Dean answered the door, his body tensing right away. “Castiel.” Dean said shutting himself down. 

“Dean, before you say anything just…just here.” he said holding out a cassette tape. “Listen to it. If you want to talk after, i’m staying in the hotel on the other side of town until tomorrow. I hope I see you soon.” He said before turning around and leaving.

Dean closed the door silently and turned the cassette case over and over in his hands looking at it. Cas didn’t bother to write down the song titles, obviously wanting him to listen to it. He walked over to his cassette player and put it in pressing play. Out of the player came songs like “Running Back” by Thin Lizzy, “A Little Bit Me, A Little Bit You” by the Monkees, “Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word” by Elton John, “One of Us Must Know” by Bob Dylan, “You’re My Best Friend” by Queen, “Thank You” by Led Zeppelin, “I Want to Know What Love Is” by Foreigner, “Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now” by Starship, and lastly “Angel” by Aerosmith. By the time the button popped up, signaling the tape finished, Dean already had his jacket on tears in his eyes.  
The relief that was shown on Cas’s face when Dean answered the door made him glad that he came over here. He knew that Castiel truly loved him, and was ready to make the next leap in their relationship. Dean flung himself at Castiel at the same time that Cas opened his arms for Dean, their lips meeting each others at just the right moment. They both knew then, that whatever life threw at them next, they would face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the last chapter. I know I had originally had Sabriel tagged up there, but I took it down. I realized that I liked the story where I ended it and didn't feel like I had to write anything further. So sorry to anyone who was looking forward to it.
> 
> Also sorry that there was no actual sex. I promised two more smut scenes but like I said...I felt that where I ended the story was right. Maybe, if enough people want me to, I will write a short one-shot with some smut, and a look into their future lives together (mostly being what I had planned to include in this chapter originally)
> 
> Like I said previously, this story was BETA-d by me. So any mistakes are mine alone. If you see any big ones please let me know.
> 
> This was also my first time in the omega verse (and I don't know if I will write any other omega/alpha stories but who knows. Please let me know how I did in the comment section below. :) 
> 
> And finally, thanks for everyone who read until the end. I have one or two more one-shot ideas rolling around in my mind, so look out for one or both soon. The one I will probably write next will be dark and gruesome but in a good way. Hope to see you guys again soon!


End file.
